Sailor Moon: Heir to the Lunarian Throne
by StarCatTibalt
Summary: The story of Sailor Moon as an epic Space-Opera. A young girl named Serena is suddenly caught up in a full scale war across the galaxy between two factions that began after the fall of the Moon Kingdom. As she begins her journey, Serena will discover her true identity and what she represents. My second Sailor Moon story based in my original idea. Please R&R.


**Sailor Moon**

Heir to the Lunarian Throne

Prologue

 _Everything was gone._

Her kingdom, the city on the moon, the symbol of peace, unity, and justice that stood for a thousand years, was gone. Even though she was now far away, she could still see it as if she was still there.

She could still see the mass destruction of the white buildings, the people screaming and dying, the hopes of escape and survival quickly diminishing as the soldiers of an age old enemy killed anyone they could find while the ships they had come in rained lasers down on other parts of the city. She had watched it all from the balcony of her palace, her soul being ripped to shreds as the sounds of death and destruction pierced her heart. She had looked up at the capital ship leading the enemy and she could almost see the leader laughing with glee.

She had failed her people. She had failed to protect them when she knew that the looming danger was too much to ignore. She had failed to take action when a new threat on another part of the galaxy had risen. She had only been concerned about her daughter's safety and freedom, especially after her beloved husband had been mysteriously murdered.

Now she had paid the price dearly. She had caused the leaders of the the alliance that had existed for a thousand years to die with her kingdom.

Only she and a handful of others had survived the massacre. Only one ship had made through the blockade. The only people who had escaped were the ones who had held the high places of government in what was once a great galactic empire.

Guilt wasn't enough for what she now felt. She felt as though she had abandoned her people and her allies in order to survive. She had brought this all on herself. Her husband's death had caused her to become selfish and think only about her daughter's future and not her peoples'.

 _She_ was the cause of all this, and now she protect her daughter by separating herself from her, leaving her to whatever fate awaited her, the one thing she so desperately tried to avoid.

And in the end, it had caused the death of a great civilization and the lives of so many others. She did not deserve to be a ruler after what she had done.

A baby's cry made her turn away from the window of her private quarters. Her ship was in some sector far way from her kingdom. The handful of survivors were scattered all around, including many that were wounded. Normally she would have let some of the wounded share her quarters, but she needed time to herself as well as being with her daughter.

She picked up her daughter and cooed until the little child was silent, all while fighting to hold back her tears of guilt.

This would be the very last time she would hold her daughter like this.

The bell for her door beeped and she gave a week reply. The door swooshed open and two very small figures walked in. Upon seeing her they hesitated for a moment.

"Your Majesty," one finally spoke, it's voice struggling not to break, "It's time."

"We cannot linger here much longer," spoke the other.

"Yes, I know" she nodded, her eyes never leaving her child, "Just give me my final moment with her."

The two figures respected her wish and left. When the door closed, she begun to hum a familiar song softly and walked back toward the window. She wanted this moment to last forever, but there was very little time as of now. With a deep breath she said her final words to her daughter.

" _You have lost your home and all but your life, my dear Serenity, but you will have chance to live again once I part from you. Whatever fate_ Avon _and the_ Guardians _decide I will leave it in their hands. Should it be the path of a civilian, I hope you will find eternal peace and happiness. Should it be the path of a warrior, I hope you will fight as a force for good. Should it be a path of a leader, I hope that you will prove to be a better leader than I was. Whatever your fate is, your path will be a struggle. We will not meet again, but should fate decree otherwise, I hope you will understand why I made this choice for your own future. Until that time comes, live long my dear Serenity… for you are not alone… you are_ never _alone…_ "

* * *

 **Shortly afterward, she sat alone on the bridge in the captain's chair.**

The survivors had taken the escape pods and were traveling in every direction possible, leaving her the only occupant inside the ship. She herself had decided to stay behind, despite everyone's protests, and she had given two of her servants a mission. It was a mission that would only be carried out if the upcoming conflict would involve her child several years into the future, along with several others. That was the final order she gave as their Queen.

Right now there was another Queen out there, the one who had led the attack on her kingdom and had destroyed its legacy. She knew that that Queen would be hunting her, wanting to be the one to finish her off. She accepted this, had decided to face her enemy rather than ignore it as she had mistakenly done for the last several years. She owed it to her people since she had failed to protect them.

So she waited, remembering all the happy memories of her life. She remembered when she played around the vast flower fields near the palace with her father. She remember the vigorous training with her mother when she came of age in preparation to take another important title. She remember the romantic moments with the man she fell in love with who became her husband. She remembered when she looked into the face of their daughter after she had given birth.

How much time had passed she did not know, but it was not until the beeping noise coming from one of the consoles did she open her eyes. A ship was coming out of hyper space; her final stand was near.

Without hesitation she stood, standing straight and tall with her held high as a Queen should. She may have proven to be a poor leader since her husband, but she still had her pride. With this thought she made her way over to the helm, just the starship came into view.

It was the same ship that had led the enemy fleet in the attack. Its size made her own starship look like toy compared to it. She looked at it the way she looked into the face of the enemy. She knew who was on that bridge, waiting to see what she would do. She could almost hear her now.

 _Are you_ that _eager to die?_

"We all die, one way or another," she said, and began punching commands into the helm's console, "It's only a question of _how_."

The ship's computer received the commands and began moving forward, quickly gathering speed. She converted all power to the forward shields as the much smaller ship closed in. She was aiming directly at the enemy bridge. She knew she would never be to ram into it, but it would get her close enough to cast her final spell before the shields failed.

Immediately the ship was struck by red lasers, eating away at its shields while trying to force the ship away.

She held onto the console, her fingers blazing around the controls in order to keep the ship straight as it was banged around. Sparks began to fly and alarms began to go off but she ignored them. Her only focus was this one final task, her final sacrifice.

The enemy bridge began to loom closer. She stood up straight, wedging her legs between the helm's seat and the console. She placed her arms in a certain position and began to murmur a spell. The ship began to shake violently as it closed in.

The shields finally gave out just as she finished summoning her spell.

" _Take this! Queen Beryl!"_

* * *

 **The woman named Queen Beryl,** who looked more like a demon than a human, actually felt fear at the moment. The much smaller ship had come very close to ramming the bridge. The entire crew had screamed in terror as the burning ship had darted toward like a flaming beast. Then a blinding flash of white appeared and exploded all across her vision.

The bridge shook, men screamed, then all was silent. She uncovered her eyes to find that she was still alive. The bridge was in catastrophe. Consoles and screens were either dead or shorting out. Men who were finally coming to their senses began running around, some in confusion, as they tried to get the ship's systems back online.

For a moment she stood there bewildered. Why wasn't she dead? Wasn't that the intent all along? Then a disturbing thought struck her.

" _Our Ruler_!" she suddenly gasped, "What is the condition of our Great Ruler?!"

It took some time before someone replied.

"Reports say she's alive and unarmed but… she appears to be unconscious."

Queen Beryl didn't wait for clarification. Spinning on her heel she made her down to largest compartment of the ship, having to fight through crowds of other crewman while waiting impatiently for the elevator systems to work again.

When she finally arrived, she ignored the guards and technical officer and entered the room. The lights inside were still flickering until they finally came back on, illuminating the hideous monstrosity inside. She stepped quietly, her fists clenching tightly and her anger rising as she realized what had really happened. Her enemy's target wasn't her, but the greater enemy she now stood before.

"M-My Q-Q-Queen?" said the technical officer behind, the terror clear in his voice, "Is she…"

Queen Beryl resisted the urge to kill him in order to release her rage. She was well aware that none of the men liked this room or the monstrosity it held.

"She's alive," she spoke in harsh tones, "But she's been placed in a deep slumber."

"Y-You mean…"

"Yes," she forced herself to admit, "Unless we can find a way to fully awake her soon, our plans for galactic domination will slowed to a complete crawl."

The officer didn't say anything, for he was constantly shuffling his feet back toward the doorway in a desperate attempt to escape from this room.

"Bring me the scientist and the magic users," the Queen ordered, "Now!"

"Yes! Yes, my Queen!"

After the officer scrambled out, Queen Beryl continued to stare at the slumbering Great Ruler, her fury still rising.

"So _that_ had been your plan all along, wasn't it Queen Sophia? No matter. Lunaria has fallen, and so will the rest of the Alliance. The Confederacy will rule supreme across this galaxy and beyond."

* * *

 _Sixteen years later…_

The darkness of space was shattered by the appearance of a white streak, hurling itself toward the planet nearby. At first glance it looked like a meteor, but if one should look much closer they would that it was a space capsule, no more than the size of a beach ball. It was designed to disguised as a meteor, capable of penetrating enemy space with little to no detection.

The capsule broke through the atmosphere fell straight toward the earth at blinding speed. Then, when it had fell to fifty-thousand feet, a pair of parachutes popped out and significantly slowed the capsule's descent.

Inside, a small creature guided the capsule through thrusters to where it wanted to land, a long rocky beach near a heavily forested area. Some minutes later the capsule landed on the rocky beach with a loud thud, the parachutes floating down to either side like a fallen butterfly.

A door opened with a loud hiss and the creature leaped out, taking a minute to stretch itself after being cramped inside the capsule for so long. Looking around, it began to take in its surroundings. The planet had three moons and all were shining brightly with a clear sky with only a scant number of clouds. A soft but chilly wind blew, making its fur rise to ward off the cold while noting that it was still the season of spring in this world.

The creature started to walk around-when several sounds from up above caused it to jerk its head upward. With eyes that could see much farther than a human can, it saw several shuttles from a starship descending down on its position.

A curse came from its lips. Someone had found out about its mission and why it had come here. Now they were trying to eliminate it before it found what it was looking for. It glanced at the capsule. It had originally planned to used its magic power to dump the capsule into the ocean and make it sink, but now there was no time for that for the enemy would have most likely spotted it from above by now. Without second thought it sprinted into the forest and climbed up onto a tree where it could observe.

One shuttle landed near the capsule along with two others while one remained in the air. Armed soldiers immediately got out and ran straight toward the abandoned capsule, their weapons pointed at the entrance.

"There's nothing here!"

"I see tracks. Fresh! It must have landed here just before we did!"

" _There it is!_ It's hiding in that tree!"

The creature blinked, then cursed again. It hadn't occurred that these soldiers would be carrying thermal binoculars for the dark. It leaped away onto another tree just as red lasers razed it. From above, the shuttle that remained in the air opened fire with its laser cannons before firing a pair of rockets. Miraculously, the creature was only to escape unarmed by moving as quickly as could through the trees.

It kept going, leaping from branch to branch like any creature who lived among the trees. The soldiers gave chase, firing their weapons but all missing wildly. One of the better marksman took careful aim and fired. The shot would have it the creature if the branch it had landed had not broke.

With a cry the creature fell straight down and disappeared into the thick brush. The soldiers immediately pounced and emptied the remaining energy of their weapons.

The creature remained flat on the ground as the red lasers streaked over her head and pocked the ground around it. It started to crawl forward, praying that it would make it out alive and in one piece. Then it heard the word " _Grenades_!" and it sense several being thrown at once.

In a last desperate attempt it stood and ran for its life as the grenades landed. Seconds later they exploded almost all at once. The creature was able to get far enough away to avoid being injured, but the shockwave of the blasts sent it flying through the air. It crashed into the trunk of a tree, pain shooting down it's back. Ignoring it, it stood back and kept moving while trying hard not to limp.

"Did we get it?"

"I can't see through the smoke!"

"Move forward! We have to make sure it's dead."

The creature moved faster, forcing itself to endure the pain. Then suddenly it fell into a ditch, rolling down into a thick patch of mud. The creature started to rise, then stopped. The coolness of the mud would hide its body heat from the soldiers.

Quickly it rolled around several times until it was completely covered in thick cool mud. Then it sprinted out of the ditch and hid itself inside a thick hollow trunk. Lying low, breathing slowly, staying perfectly still, it trained its eyes on the area before it.

A moment later two soldiers came into view, weapons at the ready as they looked around. They passed by without noticing the creature. It relaxed, but only a little. It needed to wait until the soldiers left before it could move again.

"There's nothing here. We must have got it."

"Very well. Since we can't find the body, we'll have to assume that it got completely disintegrated from the grenades. Let's report back."

The soldiers passed by the creature, still not noticing it. Some minutes later, it heard the shuttles taking off and then all was quiet. It let out a huge of relief. It consider moving on but the pain in it's back was nearly unbearable. In addition, it was exhausted. Without second thought, it closed its eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

" **Are you certain that it's dead?** " asked the General who was in command of the soldiers. He was speaking with one of his officers in the ship's hanger bay.

"We couldn't find its body," said the officer, "But with the amount of grenades thrown, and the fact that it couldn't move while we were shooting, there's no way it could have survived."

"With any normal creature yes, but we're dealing with an Elysian," the General snapped, "And they don't die easily. We can't leave anything to assumption."

The General paused for a moment thinking.

"The place it landed on is right near the city, so it's likely that whatever it's after is most likely there. I want you to take the entire division and patrol the city. You should be able to establish yourselves there by dawn."

"Sir," the officer hesitated, "Most of this planet's population are Alliance sympathizers. They won't be pleased with our presence there."

"I'm well aware of that! The planet is still under our control, so they won't do anything foolish while we here. In the meantime, you keep your men under check. If they start harassing the citizens or attempt to violate them it will start a rebellion. The last thing we need is unnecessary trouble. I will go down there to visit the Governor and explain why we're here. If anyone asks, tell them we are after a dangerous criminal who specializes in terrorism and has no allegiance."

"Yes, sir," the officer bowed, "Permission to ask one last question."

"What is it?"

"What does this Elysian look like?"

"It will be a Lunarian creature called a _Cat_. It will be all black with a crescent moon on its head. This planet was once a Lunarian colony, so it will have plenty of other cats there that it could blend itself into. Don't be fooled, and keep a sharp eye out. The Queen wants that creature destroyed entirely."

* * *

 **When the creature woke the** sounds of the forest had returned. It slowly flexed its small body and winced a little. The pain in its back was still there but it was not as severe as it had been during the night. Slowly it rose and cautiously stretched, taking care not to make the pain worse by doing sudden movements.

Getting out of the trunk, it sniffed the air and looked around. The forest was starting to brightened, meaning that it just at the crack of dawn. It needed to get a move on. The soldiers may come back to make sure it was dead.

At a steady pace it made its way through the forest until came across a creek. Pausing to stop, it washed away the now dry and caked mud all over its body. After going a little further on it stopped, perking it ears. The sounds of civilian life, not far from where it was now. Following the sounds it finally came out of the forest. From its position atop a little mountain it could see a small city a short distance away that was just coming to life in the morning hours.

The creature smiled; it was one step closer to accomplishing its mission. It started to make its way downhill when the sound of a shuttle had it stopping in its tracks and jerking its head up again.

A single shuttle flew overhead, flying straight and landing somewhere inside the city. The creature cursed; having been here before, the shuttle had landed somewhere near the government buildings, meaning that the commanding officers of those soldiers that had pursued it last night would be meeting with the governor.

That also meant that the soldiers would be patrolling around the city looking for the creature in case it had survived.

The creature had to sit down for a minute. This would complicate things. Avoiding the soldiers wouldn't be difficult, but it would make the person that it was looking for difficult to find since it would have to hide half the time.

With a sigh it started moving again. There was nothing to it now but to keep moving forward.

* * *

 **The city was surprisingly peaceful,** considering that it was now under the control of the enemy. But this planet had belonged to one of the members of the old alliance, in which many of its people here still support. However, the enemy's powerful military presence in this sector prevented such thoughts of rebellion.

The creature walked casually among the streets, keeping an eye out for enemy patrols. It was quick to notice that many of the civilians here did not like the presence of soldiers here or the increase of patrols. Yet none made any attempts to provoke them, which the creature was very grateful for. The last thing it wanted was for innocent civilians to be injured or worse because of it.

It moved into a residential area, where it hoped that the patrols would be less frequent. However, no sooner had it made that though it spotted one coming from across the street. Immediately it darted into a nearby parking lot and hid underneath one of the vehicles by placing itself behind one of the wheels.

Through the wheels it watched as the soldiers walked by before it slowly rose and padded over to where it could look around the wall.

Suddenly a pair of small hands snatched it up against a small body.

"Hey, guys! Look! I find a kitty cat!"

"Cool! Let's have some fun with it!"

"Hold it on the ground!"

At first the creature thought it had been captured by the enemy soldiers, then it realized that it was a trio of boys. Apparently they wanted to play a cruel game with it. On the thought it began to struggle frantically, but the sudden movement caused the pain in it's back to shoot up through its spine like white hot rod.

The creature's vision blacked out. It felt itself being pinned down by one boy who pushed his hand onto it's back, shooting more pain through it body. The boys got into some kind of argument before something was placed on its forehead. Then came another voice.

" _Hey! Leave that cat alone!_ "

The pressure left it back and it heard the boys run off in terror before it heard another pair of footsteps. It tried to open it eyes, but the pain was still too much.

" _Rotten brats!_ _I can't believe them!_ "

The voice was older and it belonged to a girl. Gentle hands picked it and softly ran across the creature's body, the pain slowly going away.

"There now kitty, those brats won't bother you anymore."

The creature tried to move, trying to paw off whatever had been placed on its forehead.

"Did they put that on you? Here, let me take it off. It doesn't suit you anymore."

The thing was removed and the creature was finally able to open its eyes. It met the lake blue eyes of a beautiful girl.

"There, you're okay now. Huh? Is that a crescent moon on your head?"

The creature suddenly stiffened, then it leaped up out of the girl's arms, off the top of her head, and somersaulted onto the hood of a nearby vehicle. It stood perfectly still, its eyes never leaving the girl. The girl herself stood, astonished by what she had just seen.

She was small, no more than perhaps five feet in height. Her hair was solid gold in color and had she worn it freely it would have reached her knees. Instead she wore in a long ponytail. She also appeared to be a student, attending a military academy judging by her school uniform, which meant she had to be at least sixteen.

The creature stepped forward, while the girl cautiously stepped back. Could this be the person the creature was looking for?

A bell sounded in the distance and the girl gasped in horror.

" _Oh, no_! I'm going to be late for school! I don't have time for this!"

Without another word she whirled around and jumped onto the air speeder she must have arrived on and sped away.

The creature leaped down and followed. Somehow it had a feeling that it had found what it looking for. Now it just needed to make sure while avoiding detection from the patrolling soldiers.

The girl was trying frantically to make it to her school without speeding or causing an accident. The number of stops she had to make at stop signs and at traffic signals allowed the creature to keep up with her.

A short time later she arrived at the school, the same military academy the creature knew of in this world. After parking her vehicle and securing it, the girl snatched her school case and sprinted to the main building, disappearing inside.

Meanwhile, the creature leaped up onto the bushes displayed on the school grounds and hid itself. All it needed to do now was to wait until the final bell had rung. It took this opportunity to rest while easing the pain on its back. It napped from time to time, waking only at the sound of each bell.

Hours later the final bell rang and the academics began filing out. The creature watch with well trained eyes until it spotted the girl, walking alongside another girl who had short red hair.

"Thanks for giving me a ride over to my mother's house, Serena," said the red haired girl as they passed underneath the creature.

 _Serena?_ The name perked the creature's interest.

"Anytime, Molly," said Serena, "I like going to your Mom's store anyway."

"Here, Serena!"

The creature watched as both girls turned to two more girls, friends of theirs obviously, running up to them.

"Is that your new speeder?" one asked.

"It looks really cool!" said the other.

The girl named Serena opened a compartment sitting on the back of the speeder. An idea struck. The compartment was more than big enough for it to sit inside. It was risky, but perhaps it could sneak without anyone noticing.

"…these boys were picking on this cat," it heard Serena say, "I had to stop and help it."

"That's horrible!" the girl named Molly gasped, "Was it okay?"

"I think so," said Serena, "But what was weird was that it has this strange mark on it's-"

The creature realized what the girl was about to say and growled as loud as it could, using it paws to shake the branches around it.

"What was that?" it heard one of girls say.

"Must have been two cats getting into a fight."

"Anyway," said Serena, "Molly wants to visit her mother so I'm taking her over there."

"Oh, are you? Hey, Molly. Isn't your mom having some kind of sale today?"

The creature saw an opportunity coming and quickly glanced around. No one was looking and it prepared to make its move.

"I'll come with you guys," said one of the other girls, "You can ride with me on my speeder."

As soon as the other girls turned, the creature leaped down and ran up Serena's speeder and into the compartment just the Molly was getting on. The speeder started a moment later.

"Oh, Molly," it heard Serena say, "Can you close that compartment back there?"

"Sure."

The creature lay low next to the school cases as the speeder rode away. The compartment wasn't air tight so it could breath easily. Now it was safe from the sharp eyes of the enemy patrols.

A short time later the speeder came to stop and it heard the excited voices of the girls. The compartment opened and the red haired girl grabbed her school case. Thankfully, no one noticed the creature hiding inside as. The girls chatted and laugh and then they were gone, the only sounds being the noisy city. So quietly it waited, taking a nap once again.

It was awoken when it heard the voice of Serena again.

"Do you want go out to eat? Or do you just to go straight back to the dorms?" it heard her say.

"Let's go straight back," said Molly, "We can eat while look over our test results."

"Good idea. Let's go."

The speeder started again and sped away. The creature started feeling the air becoming much colder, which meant that the sun was about to set.

Some time later the speeder stopped again. The compartment was opened once more and Molly snatched up both hers and Serena's school cases, not once looking inside, while Serena secured the bike so it wouldn't be stolen. Afterwards the two friends walked away, chatting until there was only silence aside from the city noises.

The creature waited for a minute before it lifted a paw and undid the lock from inside with one of its claws. Rising slowly, it looked around to see if anyone was nearby before it took a moment to take in its surroundings. If it remembered right, Serena had parked the bike in the parking area right next to the girl's dorm complex building. It got out, closing the compartment again so not to draw suspicion, and looked around until she found the line of trees placed near the dorm.

The trees of this world were not only beautiful when springtime came around but can grow to astonishing heights over time. The trees here actually towered over the dorm complex. Climbing up to where it could see through the windows, it went from one branch to another and back again, trying to find the girl it'd been sent to find and believed it had found. Finally, it found her, lying in a couch with her legs drawn up as she looked over a computer pad.

Settling itself on the branch, the creature sat for a few minutes watching, thankful that the curtains were opened as the other girl named Molly brought over what appeared to be their dinner and sat down next to Serena. The girl fit the description perfectly. There could be no doubt, this was the one it was looking for. Yet this was not the time to meet the girl. First the creature had to get to its contact and figure out a plan from there.

Reluctantly it stood and turned, climbing higher so it could see the layout of the city from overhead. To its surprise, its position was only a few blocks away from where its contact was waiting.

With one last glance at the girl, it climb down from the tree and walked out onto the sidewalk. Looking around to make sure there were no night patrols, it made its way over to where a enclosed temple stood. Despite the enemy's attempts to wipe out the religion of this world, the temples of Lunaria's guardian still stood.

The front door had obviously been locked for the night, so the creature made its way to one of the stained glass windows towards the back of the building. Leaping up, it looked inside and was relieved when it recognized the priest sitting inside at his desk. Taking one last check to make sure no one was watching, the creature tapped the window.

The priest looked up, hearing the sound. The creature tapped again, harder this time and the priest stood. Walking over to the window, the priest looked and when he saw the creature his jaw dropped in shock. Quickly he opened the window and motioned the creature inside.

" _You made it_ ," he let out a huge sigh of relief as he closed the window and locked it, "When I saw the patrols I got extremely worried. And then I overheard one of them talking about the incident in the forest I thought for sure you were dead."

The creature smiled and for first time it spoke.

"They made a good attempt, but it takes more than a few grenades to kill an Elysian."

"Are you hurt?"

"My back got injured, but it's slowly going away. I should be fine in the next couple of days."

"That's good to hear," the Priest smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I can't tell you how good it is to see again, Luna. I can't believe it's been only sixteen years."

"And to you, Davanus," the female Elysian named Luna and in the form of a black cat smiled back, "I'm glad to see you're well, even with this planet under Botolf control."

"They haven't got aggressive with us yet, but I don't know how long that will last. How did they find out about you?"

"I don't know. They got here right after I did and they were clearly after me. They must have captured one of out contacts and used the sickest means of torture before he told them all he knew. I don't imagined he survived."

"Do they know about the Princess?"

Luna shook her head, "I don't believe they do. As I said, they were only after me. They must know that I have some kind of mission here, but they're not certain on what it is."

The priest named Davanus let out another sigh of relief, "That's good. She's safe for the time being. I'll be able to show her to you-"

"I've already found her."

Davanus looked up, " _You have_?"

"Or rather, she found me."

Luna leaped up onto the desk and waited before Davanus sat back down before she explained her encounter with the girl named Serena.

"How did you know it was her?" he asked.

"I knew when I looked into her eyes for the first. They are just like her mother's."

"Huh," Davanus grinned, "You haven't changed one bit Luna. Nothing ever escapes your notice."

"Hmm," Luna paused for moment, "Tell me, how much is she like her mother?"

"Very much," Davanus grinned again, "In fact it's almost disturbing."

"I noticed she's attending the military academy here. So she's determined to serve the military after all."

"She is, although she's in danger of getting into trouble because of her growing admiration for the Star Kingdoms and her sympathy for the Fallen Alliance. But… there's one thing she's inherited from her mother. She's becoming an excellent sword fighter."

"Has she? I'm not surprised."

"But enough about her. What's going across the galaxy?"

Luna sighed heavily, "So far, not good. We're losing the war against the Confederacy."

Davanus listen quietly as Luna laid down the events that were happening concerning the war between the Fallen Alliance and the Confederacy of the Galactic Powers.

"I see," Davanus thought for a minute before he stood, "I got a feeling something's about to happen here in this city. I also have a feeling we will be speaking to Serena very soon."

Luna sighed heavily again, "Even so, I honestly wish we didn't have bring her into this. If it wasn't for this war, she would be much better off having a normal life."

"You know as well as I do we can't wish for the impossible, Luna," said Davanus, "This has been her destiny from the moment she left her mother's arms. If we forced her to remain as she is now, Queen Sophia's sacrifice would have been for nothing."

"Yes," Luna reluctantly agreed, "You are right. We cannot escape our destinies no matter how much we wish it. After all, she is to become the one named Sailor Moon. And she is the heir to the Lunarian Throne."

* * *

 **A week later, Davanus suddenly** barged in. Rising from her slumber, Luna saw the concerned expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something's happened," Davanus quickly put on his coat and a hat, "Two soldiers broke into a jewelry store and attempted to rape the owner there. Serena and a fellow school mate of hers were visiting the owner's daughter and their heard the commotion downstairs. In the scuffle, they ended up killing both soldiers."

Luna's insides went cold as she remembered the girl with short red hair, " _Avon protect them_."

"I'm going over there to bring them here. It's the safest place for them at the time being. Stay here until I get back. It looks like we'll be getting more people involved than intended."

"Davanus, be careful," Luna warned, "If it's one of the Queen's Four Generals commanding the troops here, there's no telling what he may do in retaliation."

"I know," Davanus smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'll be back soon, and remember to stay away from the windows."

The next half hour went by and were agonizingly slow. Luna paced back and forth, growing more and more anxious with each second that passed. Then she heard a door open and close, followed by several voices. Davanus, a woman, two girls, and a boy.

A minute passed as Davanus talked to them, "Serena, please come with me. There's someone who wants to meet you."

The study door and Davanus walked in. He smiled at Luna and flipped a switch. The shutters came down over the windows, blocking out anyone who might happened to peak inside. Luna nodded her thanks and jumped up onto the desk as Davanus pulled the girl inside. With a final nod he closed the door, leaving the girl standing there in confusion.

"Come closer, child," said Luna.

The girl looked around, becoming more confused. But as she stepped closer she saw the cat sitting at the desk and gasped when she recognized it.

" _You're that cat with the moon crescent bald spot_!"

Luna blinked, torn between being angry for the sudden rude remark while trying not to laugh at the same time because her special mark had never been called that before.

Instead she frowned, "It is not a bald spot, and that is _very_ rude of you to say."

The girl's jaw dropped, obviously she had never seen or heard of talking animal before.

Luna quietly cleared her throat and said, "My name is Luna. I've been looking for you… _Serena_."


End file.
